


The Deal

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Sex, Choking, Dark, Gang Rape, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt, Twisted, Vibrators, Voyeurism, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pack is abducting friends in Chicago, and one must surrender for the others to survive... now they have the team, and the pack turns their focus on Reid... if he does not submit, his team will die. But will he survive the ordeal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

It was a day that none of them would forget. They would all have nightmares for years. It was quite embarrassing how it all began. The first kicker of all of this was that the case was in Chicago, and the lead detective on the case was Derek Morgan’s old friend, Detective Gordinski. Neither the team, nor Gordinski, could believe that they had to work together after the last time they had all met up… but with the horrific atrocities being committed, they did their best to focus on the case…

But it all went to straight to hell when the team had gone to a crime scene… they knew that they were dealing with multiple Unsubs on a power trip. A vicious pack… they didn’t think that this pack would actually manage to ambush and capture them. But there they were, in the old lower level of a warehouse belonging to the father of the one of the men in the pack. There were nine of them.

Apparently they were all old buddies. They had gone to High School together, and never went to college. They all met up at the same bar together every night after work. And then the factory they all worked at shut down and laid off everyone. And these particular men had been unable to find jobs. So they just collected their unemployment… and began to kidnap and torture people… 

They would take groups of friends, like themselves. And they would do horrible things to them. Always with the consent of the victims. The deal was, “if you want to save your friend’s lives… you have to let us do what we want to you.”

They had been taking people of all ages and mixed genders. They had tortured people. They had cut off fingers and toes… put out someone’s eyes… smashed in knee caps, broken jaws, and just generally beat the ever living hell out of people. And no one ever saw their faces. 

 

And now, the team was there. Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Hotch. Emily and JJ, thank God, had been visiting with the latest victim. She was in the hospital after being brutally beaten, raped and disfigured. Any man made her panic.

And so the men had gone out to the location where suspicious men had been reported frequenting. But the men had been waiting with a simple, yet effective plan. It was at another warehouse… damn these warehouses. Several men had waited up on the catwalks overhead, and dropped bags of flour, yes, your standard flour, on the ground around the agents. The flour had plumed up in a great cloud, and the Agents had been tackled and met with the business end of some tasers.

Now they found themselves tied tightly to four chairs in a line, facing the nine men before them. They all had duct tape covering their mouths. Morgan was fuming. Rossi and Hotch sat still and silent, stoic, showing no fear. Reid was trembling. And so, of course, it was upon him that the leader of the group of men seemed to focus. The group gathered in a huddle, murmuring. After a bit they broke apart, and the man who the profilers had immediately tagged as the alpha, stepped forwards.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” He greeted. “I’m sure that we don’t need to explain how the game is played. You all are going to die. Unless one of you is willing to submit himself to whatever we want to do to him… So… Who will it be?”

The Agents all remained silent, staring the man down… with one exception… Reid stared hard at the floor. The Alpha walked down the line of chairs, staring each Agent in the eyes. He passed Reid, who was sitting between Morgan and Rossi… Then, after he looked at Rossi, the Alpha turned.

“You.” He said, pointing at Reid. Immediately, Morgan’s eyes widened.

“NNN!!!” He cried behind the duct tape. “LL-DW’T!!! MMM!!! T’K MM!!!”

“Don’t mumble if you want to talk to me, Agent.” Chuckled the Alpha, reaching and out peeling the duct tape off of Reid’s mouth. Reid winced, and slowly lifted his head to stare the man in the eye.

“How ‘bout it, kid?” the Alpha asked, with a smirk. “Shall we discuss the terms of the deal?”

“NNN!!!” Morgan howled.

“MM!!!” Hotch grunted, now struggling against his bonds. Rossi remained silent, his eyes burning in a rage to hide his worry.

“Alright. Let’s discuss the terms.” Reid whispered.

“Wonderful.” The Alpha said, and sliced through the duct tape binding Reid to the chair. Slowly, Reid stood and followed the man as he was beckoned to. They approached the other men, who were watching him approach with grins and a few dark chuckles. Reid tuned out the muffled shouting of his team mates as the circle of men closed around him. Reid didn’t look at the other men. He kept his eyes firmly on the Alpha. The man crossed his arms, leaning against an old table and crossing his ankles.

“Tell me…” The man said calmly. “Are you a virgin?”

“… W-What?” Reid gasped, his eyes going wide and his heart dropping into his stomach. 

“Are you a virgin?” The Alpha asked again. “Have you had your ass cherry popped?”

“… I… uh… N-No…” The last word came as a whisper, and Reid dropped his eyes to stare and the floor and fidget nervously. Slowly, the Alpha grinned.

“Well, that’s the deal, virgin.” He chuckled. “If you want your friends to get out of this place alive, you’re gonna strip down, spread your legs and let us fuck your living daylights out.” Reid flinched violently at the work ‘fuck’. But the Alpha wasn’t done. “And you’re gonna actively participate. If you don’t… You will stand here and watch as I blow their brains out. One. By One… And then we’ll fuck you anyway, right before I blow your pretty head right off of your shoulders…” Reid stared at the man, horrified. “So… Do we have a deal?” the Alpha asked, offering his hands. In one, sat a little blue pill. In the other, a cup of water.

Reid stared at the man’s hands as if they would run him through right then and there. He slowly turned and looked back over his shoulder at his team. They sat there still and silent, eyes fixed on him and trembling in their rage and worry. Reid took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then turned back to face the Alpha.

“We have a deal.” He said, taking the Viagra tablet and swallowing it with the water. Reid winced as the other eight men around him broke into taunting cheers. He fought not to cry… he couldn’t cry… This was a choice he had made… He never could have made any other…

“Well then…” The Alpha said, and turned to Reid’s team. “We have reached a deal! I hope you gentlemen enjoy the show!” Reid winced and closed his eyes again, unable to even so much as sneak a peek in the general direction of his team… he didn’t know how he would ever be able to face them again… and nothing had even happened yet.

“Get to it, boy.” The Alpha commanded. “Strip.” Reid took in a deep breath, steeled himself, and removed his tie with a shaking hand. He let it flutter to the floor, and then he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. It fell to the floor next, and then he toed off his shoes and socks. 

He could hear Morgan behind him, throwing a fit as he unbuckled his belt. He knew that somehow, Morgan had already put two and two together, and knew what was about to happen…

He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down over his protruding hip bones, and once past that barricade, the slid fluidly down his legs. He stepped out of the them, swaying slightly. In his terror and humiliation, he was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He could hear some of the men panting, and rhythmic sounds of friction around him. He refused to look.

He heard Hotch and Rossi join Morgan in his freak out as his underwear fell to the floor and he was left standing naked and helpless in the frigid winter temperature that had even crept into the warehouse. The Alpha had watched Reid strip, feeling himself become aroused as more and more skin was revealed. By the time the boy was completely nude, he was sweating and gritting his teeth at the pressure in his groin. He slowly circled the agent, inspecting the nude form from every angle. He smirked, eyes raking over the youth’s body, hungrily. Reid tried to speak, but couldn’t find his voice. At least until the man kissed him. Then, he screamed.

The Alpha grabbed a fistful of long hair and jerked Reid’s head back, continuing the bruising kiss, biting down hard on the boy’s lower lip as his associates seized the agent’s arms, holding him tightly in place. His other hand, in the meantime, was curled around his victim’s throat and squeezing harshly, making Reid gag. He dug his fingernails in and listened to Reid’s scream being choked off, until a small gurgling noise was all that came from his strangled throat. 

When he released Reid, the boy gasped for breath. The Alpha circled his victim again, dragging his fingers over the flesh, leaving deep gouges as he passed. Reid whimpered and struggled against the rough hands restraining him, then yelped as the Alpha seized his hair and jerked harshly before forcing him down to his knees.

“I get the feeling that you’ve never done this before…” The Alpha snorted. “But I’m sure you get the idea. So… get to it.” Reid kept his eyes tightly closed. “Open your eyes!” Barked the man, and slowly, Reid did as he was told. He refused to look at the man… he couldn’t look into the man’s eyes without losing his precarious control over his own tears. 

With shaking hands, he reached out and unbuckled the man’s belt, unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper. Then, after a pause and another deep breath, Reid peeled down the fabric of the man’s underwear to release the straining erection from its prison. It immediately sprung to full attention, the head flushed, the testicles swollen in need, and pre-ejaculatory fluids smeared over to the tip. Reid stared at the head of the penis before him in a sick, morbid fascination.

“Well? What the fuck are you waiting on? Think it’s gonna notice its shadow and run and hide for a few more weeks?!” Cruel laughter rose up from the men around them… “Suck it, whore...” The Alpha snarled. “Try anything, and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life, and I assure you it won’t be very long.” Reid shuddered and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes and running a tongue over dry lips. 

“TAKE IT!!!” the Alpha barked. Too afraid to do anything else, Reid obeyed. Holding back a whimper, he slowly leaned and took it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and fought not to gag… or bite… Slowly, inch by inch, he took it in as far as he could, trying to ignore the taste on his tongue… but he couldn’t… especially when the man’s musky scent from his groin filled his nose.

“Don’t just sit there, boy…” growled the alpha. “Get to work…” Reid winced, but did as he was told. He could only pray he was doing it right. He had no clue how to do this, he had never done anything like this before… He slowly moved his mouth up and down the man’s erection, rubbing and massaging with his tongue. He winced when the alpha let his head fall back with a moan, thrusting his hips forward. Reid swallowed convulsively, hearing Morgan’s continued muffled protests behind him, beyond the soft grunts and groans of the eight other men, masturbating around him. 

He winced when a rough hand fisted into his hair, and he gagged as he was forced further down, then jerked back, and then forced down again.

“Nnnn… fuck!” The alpha growled, and then shuddered. Reid let out a squeal of disgust and tried to recoil, but the alpha tightened his grip on Reid’s hair and shook him violently.

“Swallow it, whore!” He snapped, and Reid whimpered, gripping the man’s wrist. “DO IT!!!” Reid looked ill, but after a long moment, he forced himself to obey. He was promptly hurled to the floor, where he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold down the vomit.

“Alright boys…” The alpha sneered. “Who’s next?”

Reid lost his control at that… he heaved and wretched, purging his stomach of its horrible contents, and the tears breeched his eyes and flooded down his face.

“You disgusting, worthless, filthy little slut!!!” The alpha roared, and Reid cowered. But the alpha wasn’t one to show mercy. He advanced on the naked youth and kicked him harshly in the ribs, sending Reid crashing to the floor on his back…

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan shouted through the duct tape and struggled to get free as they watched the man stomp down on Reid’s soft, vulnerable belly four times, leaving him writhing on the floor in pain as he fought to draw breath.

“Get him up.” Snapped the alpha, and several pairs of rough hands dragged Reid off of the floor, and then lifted him up. Reid cried out, struggling as he was slammed down harshly on the top of the old table. Finally, he found his voice.

“Why are you doing this!? Please! Stop!” He whimpered, before gagging again. The Alpha simply glared, then seized Reid’s ankles and began to try and force his legs apart. Reid began to scream when the man crawled between his thighs, and forced his legs over his shoulders. The Alpha raised a hand and the room was filled with a loud smack as his palm struck Reid’s face.

“Shut up, boy!” The Alpha commanded. “No matter what you do, it won’t stop me.” Reid sobbed and struggled, nearly throwing the Alpha off of the table. The man raised his fist, and slammed it down into Reid’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Reid went limp and lay gasping and whimpering in pain, trying to get his breath back.

There was a sharp crack and his head was whipped to the side as he was backhanded across the face. “Stop fighting!!!” the alpha snapped, and then hung over Reid, trapping his head between his hands. “You can tell me to stop any time…” He hissed. “And we will… But when we do, we will kill you, and your friends…” Tears continued to roll down Reid’s face as the alpha smirked. “Just remember…until you say stop… you’re consenting. To all of this…” And he seized Reid’s head and forced it back, pinching his jaw and forcing his mouth open as another man approached, grinning. Reid thrashed and cried out as a thick erection was forced past his lips and down his throat…

The alpha, in the mean time, had hopped off of the table and then turned, catching the bottle of lube that one of the other man had tossed him. He grinned at the three furious agents who were still struggling against their bonds. 

“Enjoy the show…” He sneered. “Trust me when I say that your friend will enjoy himself… even if he doesn’t want to…” And he turned and approached the table. He seized Reid’s hips and forced him onto his side, facing his team, and pinned one knee down to the table, while one of the other men seized Reid’s other leg, lifting it up and pulling it away from his body, spreading him open and exposing him completely to his team. 

Reid cried silently, closing his eyes as his humiliation consumed him. He let out a squeal as a rough hand fondled his genitals, and he heard the furious muffled yells from his team.

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were beside themselves, watching their youngest teammate cry and writhe, his abdominal muscles fluttered and contracted as he was touched in the most inappropriate of ways. The alpha just let out a cruel chuckle.

“You’re pathetic…” He sneered, then popped open the lube and coated his fingers in it. Morgan shook his head, straining against the tape that still held him firmly. The man assaulting Reid’s mouth suddenly tensed and groaned, and then relaxed and stepped back. Reid coughed and gagged, and feebly kicked his legs. “Stop that. Now relax…” The alpha continued. “The fun hasn’t even started yet.” And right before the eyes of his victim’s team, he slid two fingers into Reid’s trembling body. Reid arched his back and a thin wail escaped his lips, and Morgan slumped forward in the chair, closing his eyes as tears flooded down his face. He couldn’t take it… he couldn’t watch this…

But one of the UnSubs sauntered over, holding a gun in his hand… Rossi and Hotch thrashed and began shouting again. Morgan froze and his eyes snapped open as he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against the crown of his head. Slowly, it moved down his forehead, around his eyesocket and down his cheek and jaw, then lifted his head up to look then man in the eye. The man was smirking.

“You need to watch.” He whispered, and stepped aside to allow Morgan to see Reid. “You see? He’s already getting hard…”

On the table, Reid was writhing and moaning as fingers massaged his prostate, and his blood began to fill his manhood… He wept at the betrayal of his own body, and the cruel taunts and jeers of the men surrounding him.

“You ready, whore?” The alpha hissed, slowly withdrawing his fingers and stroking his own re-awakened erection.

“All of you watch…” Snarled the man standing with Rossi, Hotch and Morgan. “If someone looks away, I’ll put a bullet through the little slut’s foot…”

Reid was crying now, and he yelped as he was forced onto his back and jerked down so that his buttocks were at the edge of the table. He was surrounded, and men seized his arms and jerked them over his head, pinning them down to the table top. Two others each took one of his legs, forcing his knees up towards his chest, and then out to the side, holding them there.

“No!” He cried, his voice high in pitch and near panicked as he watched the alpha move into position, his erection out and ready. “Oh God no… no no… please!!!”

“… Are you asking me to stop?” the alpha asked, smirking. Then he turned and looked at the team. Reid followed his gaze, and his eyes widened. One of the men was standing there, smirking as he held a gun to the side of Rossi’s head. The veteran profiler met Reid’s gaze, his own eyes full of anguish and glimmering in tears that he was fighting to hold back. Morgan wasn’t fighting to hold his back… there were shining trails down his cheeks, and the agony that Reid saw in his best friend’s face was painful to see… And Hotch… the man looked precariously close to breaking… But they were alive. And Reid was determined to keep it that way. He looked back up at the alpha, who had taken the opportunity to position himself at the boy’s virgin entrance and was now waiting for his answer. 

“… No.” He whispered. “I’m not…”

“You’re giving your consent?” The alpha asked, grinning. Reid winced and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Yes. I consent.”

“Good.” The alpha snorted, and pushed forwards.

Without any warning, he thrust his hard member into the boy, and grinned sadistically at the scream that was torn from his victim’s throat. Reid cried out, throwing his head back as his body stretched painfully around the intruder’s slow, torturous penetration. Morgan closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he listened to his best friend cry and beg as he was violated and abused in the most horrific manner, right in front of him… and he couldn’t do anything to help, or protect him… never in his life had he been so angry, and miserable… never had he hated himself so much… how could he let this happen?

Right before his eyes, Reid arched his back and struggled, trying to throw the man off of him. But the Alpha thrust in again, taking satisfaction at the feeling of the boy’s body ripping and tearing around his swollen manhood.

“Oh fuck… he’s nice and tight, boys…” The Alpha sneered, thrusting harshly. “Even for a virgin…”

Reid’s shrieks echoed through the room, bouncing off of the walls, making the most blood curdling sounds the Alpha had ever heard. They were beautiful. He pumped in and out of Reid mercilessly, literally doing as much harm as he could to the boy who lay beneath him. Reid’s body writhed in agony as he screamed out his pain, praying that someone would come to his rescue. The pain only got worse when the Alpha pulled his hips into his thrusts, and Reid could feel his blood lubricating his passage.

He rolled his head to the side, a sobbing groan shaking his body. "Stop... Just stop...” He moaned. Then the Alpha looked up and grinned at the three men who were watching, then gripped Reid’s jaw and turned his head, forcing him to face his team as well, though he kept his eyes tightly closed. The Alpha, however, brazenly stared the three Agents in the eyes.

They stared back, each and every one of them feeling ill as they watched the man raping their team mate… Reid was bleeding now, the crimson fluid smeared over his skin with every thrust... His body heaved with his sobs. Then, he finally opened his eyes and locked eyes with Derek Morgan. His large, usually sparkling eyes were dull and blood shot as he cried. They were filled with so much pain, fear and helplessness, Morgan was unable to hold back his own tears, especially as Reid cried out in his pain. 

 

The young genius writhed and sobbed as the Alpha increased the speed of his thrusts as he reached his climax. Reid threw his head back and shrieked, eyes wide in shock and pain as the Alpha drove his length into Reid as deep and as hard as he could, then froze as he let loose a stream of fire that made Reid whimper as it burned his torn body. Then, the man slumped forwards onto Reid.

For a while, the only sound was Reid’s soft sobs, as his body trembled violently in the excruciating pain. Reid yelped when The Alpha sat up, and pulled his limp member from Reid’s shredded passage. 

“Alright.” The Alpha panted, looking quite satisfied. “Who else wants a turn at him?” And the other men began to clamor to be next in line. The Alpha walked around the table and stood at Reid’s head, bracing his hands on either side of Reid’s head and hanging over him, staring into his eyes. Reid stared back, pain and despair overtaking him.

“Please…” He begged. “Please don’t let them…”

“Now really, Agent…” The Alpha chuckled. It wouldn’t be any fair to my friends if I didn’t share. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” And he gave Reid a mocking pat on the cheek. “If you don’t… you’re not fulfilling your end of the deal. Remember what I said… you have to participate. And that means, I expect you to blow your load.”

“T-To what?!” Reid asked, looking scared and confused. The man just laughed. 

“I expect you to climax, kid. I expect you to get hard, and cum all over yourself… and if you don’t… well…” Reid flinched as the man ran the barrel of a gun over his face, brushing his hair aside. “Now… spread your legs and take it like the little slut you are.”

And Reid writhed as hands gripped his hips, and Reid’s eyes darted down to take in the sight of a cruel grin… the next man was the largest of the gang, and Reid could tell immediately that he was also the most brutal… fear rose within him, renewed. The man threw the genius to the floor and Reid sobbed hysterically, pleading for mercy. But the men did not hear the pleas. The largest flung him face down onto the concrete floor and plunged into him, shuddering in pleasure at the agonized scream that ripped through the room. He plundered the boy’s body, ruthless and violent. 

The Alpha grinned as he watched, and then he wandered over to the three furious agents who were fighting against the duct tape holding them. He moved to stand between Hotch and Morgan and looked down at the man to his right. 

“Enjoying the show, Agent Morgan? It’s quite a sight, isn’t it? Watching me use him… ruin him... break him... and maybe, just for fun and a change of pace, I will kill him...” Morgan jerked against his bonds. The Alpha smirked and straightened, glancing back at Reid as he groaned. The Alpha chuckled. “Poor little thing... he's so frustrated and confused... but he loves it... he's just refusing to admit it... but that will change soon...” And he slapped Morgan on the back and sauntered back to the group. “I’m getting tired of his whines… someone give his mouth something better to do, hm?”

There was a small scuffle, and then one of the men grabbed Reid’s hair and jerked his head up, forcing his arousal into the young man’s mouth. The Alpha circled them, grinning at Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. “Looks like this kid of yours was born to be fucked from both ends…” He chuckled.

“YOOSSSNVVUBTCH!!!” Morgan howled around the gag in his mouth. The Alpha snarled and turned, bringing the barrel of the gun across Morgan’s head in a glancing blow. Then he heard a yelp behind him. He turned. Reid had bitten down and the man had leapt back, cradling his manhood.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!!!” Reid screamed, his voice hoarse. He was glaring at the Alpha and thrashing against the man raping him. But the big brute snarled and seized Reid’s hair in his hand, and then slammed the boy’s head into the floor.

“You shut up you filthy little bitch…” The Brute snarled, and then took up a savage pace even as Reid collapsed bonelessly to the floor, dazed. Only minutes later, he drove in with a groan and held for several long seconds. And then his tense body relaxed and he moved away, panting. Morgan winced and closed his eyes as the Brute’s penis slipped out of his younger teammate, limp and spent, smeared with blood and semen. Reid twitched and slowly lifted his head to look at his team. Blood trickled from his lip where it had been smashed between his teeth and the floor.

“Heh… my turn.” Said the next man, and Reid winced and turned away from his team, overcome by his humiliation. But his arm was seized and he was flipped over onto his back. The Alpha smirked.

“Hey Sam… Make him cum…”

“Oh, you know it…” Sam said with a cruel chuckle. He moved between Reid’s legs. “You’re gonna enjoy this like the slut you are… whether you want to or not.”

“No…” Reid whimpered.

“… Would you rather we stop?” Sam asked, grinning. Reid’s eyes widened and he glanced at the Alpha. The man grinned.

“Remember our deal.” He said. “I promised to stop if you told us to.” And he lifted the gun and pressed it to Hotch’s temple. “Just say the word.”

“No…” Reid gasped, and close his pained eyes.

“No what?” Sam asked.

“… I… don’t want you to stop.”

“What DO you want me to do?” Sam asked, obviously getting off on forcing Reid to say it aloud.

"If you're gonna do it, then get it over with…” Reid gasped, not even noticing the frigid temperatures anymore. Sam’s eyes narrowed and Reid’s head whipped to the side from the slap. Then Sam lifted Reid's legs over his shoulders and pinned the pale agent's upper body to the concrete floor.

"Behave." He snapped, and Reid snarled… then, he spat in his face. Sam blinked, stunned, and then his face contorted in fury. He raised his fist and brought it crashing down on Reid’s solar plexus.

"NO!" Morgan screamed, and fought against the duct tape around his wrists after he had finally managed to rub the tape on his face away with his shoulder. "Get off of him! Leave him alone! Please! Stop!" 

"I’m gonna give you the hardest fuck of your life!" Sam snapped, and he thrust into the smaller body. Reid threw his head back and cried out in pain. Sam didn't even pause before he began roughly screwing the young man, slamming into him as hard as he could. Morgan shouted at the top of his lungs, his anguish heard in every word he uttered.

"P-please!" Reid whimpered after a while. "Ah! Please! It hurts!" 

“It’s supposed to, whore!” Sam snapped and Reid bit his lower lip, whimpers continuing to rise from his throat. 

The Alpha snorted. “… Harder.” He said. Sam paused, then nodded and thrust into Reid violently.

"AH! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! IT HURTS! PLEASE, STOP IT!!!" Reid writhed in pain, and his teammates watched the blood begin to drip to the floor. Sam closed his eyes and kept going, trying to hold off his orgasm. Reid struggled as much as he could, crying at the pain that he was being subjected to, but finally, Sam gasped, and released into Reid's beaten body. He backed off and fell onto his ass, gasping for breath.

"You bastards…” Morgan hissed, and closed his eyes against the tears. Reid shifted his hips slightly, wincing at the pain that lanced up his spine. He winced and closed his eyes as the next man approached him. He knelt and forced Reid onto his side and lifted one leg over his shoulder, then unfastened his pants, revealing his definite arousal. He positioned himself at Reid’s entrance, and the genius nearly sobbed at the presence of another person about to rape him. The new man looked to the Alpha for permission. The Alpha nodded and the next man entered Reid swiftly, drawing a startled scream from the young doctor. He groaned and let his eyes roll back and then began to buck into Reid as hard as he could, making the youth scream and cry more than he had with Sam. The Alpha, in the meantime, was slowly walking around the area, watching the scene play out. After nearly ten minutes of agonizing pain for Reid, the man raping him gasped and filled his body with his release, then backed off quickly. He was immediately replaced by the next and Reid winced and groaned as he was forcibly penetrated again. And suddenly, as this fifth man sank into him, so reality suddenly sank into him as well. This was really happening… it wasn’t a nightmare… it wasn’t a horrific hallucination… this was real. And it wasn’t going to stop… 

His screams had faded and now he wept silently, suddenly feeling abandoned, rejected and alone, despite the presence of his team... he was overcome by his own helplessness. His body grew still and his hands fell beside his head as he stopped his struggles and just... lay there.

The Alpha laughed, moving in and looming over Reid, watching the young man’s body rock with every thrust of the current rapist…

"That's right... you’re nothing but a sissy… you're weak and worthless…”

Reid winced, trying to fight back tears that were already flowing. He closed his eyes, wishing he could close his ears to the Alpha's words.

“You’re a slut… You take it up the ass and you love it…” The man sneered, kneeling taking Reid’s penis into his fist and pumping it. Reid whined at that, tossing his head and thrusting his hips up as the unwanted pleasure sent tingles up his spine, intermingling with the pain. The man over him groaned and his thrusts became shallow and frantic as he reached his orgasm. He backed off and left Reid where he lay.

The Alpha grinned down at the youth, then beckoned to the soon-to-be rapist number six… He leaned over and murmured into the man’s ear, and number six nodded and grinned. The Alpha looked back at Reid, who tensed and whimpered when number six knelt and lifted him into his arms.

“I meant it when I said you were going to participate and like it… HE is going to help you…” He said. Reid whined and shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. Number Six carried Reid over to a large stack of crates that reached almost to the ceiling of the warehouse, and set him down on one crate. Trembling, Reid opened his eyes and fixed a pathetic look on the man.

“Just relax and enjoy…” The man crooned, the malice in his voice plain as the nose on his face… He put his hands on Reid’s shins and slowly slid them up his legs, until they rested on his knees. Gently, he spread Reid’s legs, grinning as the boy blushed and shivered. “Atta boy… don’t fight… just relax and enjoy…” He encouraged as his fingers caressed Reid’s bruising inner thighs. Reid shut his eyes and gasped when his lips pressed light kisses up his legs, and towards his center. He moaned when Number Six began to lightly lick and nip at his thigh.

“Don’t do this to him… please…” Morgan pleaded, brokenly. 

“Shut up.” Snapped the man who seemed to enjoy watching and threatening Reid’s team with a gun as opposed to taking part in the ongoing sexual assault…

“You taste so sweet… Your skin feels like satin…” Number six cooed in an oily tone, renewing Reid’s tears at the mocking words. “And the blood is so beautiful. I’m sure even your friends over there agree.”

“You sick son of a bitch…” Morgan gasped, wincing when the gun wielder snarled and pressed the muzzle of the gun hard into the back of his neck.

Number Six licked his way up higher, getting close to Reid’s reluctant arousal, but purposely bypassing it. Reid whimpered, and the man laughed, his warm breath teasing the agent’s abdomen. He smirked up at Reid’s flushed face, and trailed his tongue lower. 

Reid gasped and sat up on his elbows, unconsciously spreading his legs wider as Number Six licked up his length. He moaned and let his head fall back as the man sucked the tip into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. “Oh, God…” He cried, his voice high in unwanted pleasure, and distress. “Please….” 

“Your wish is my command…” Number Six laughed, before swallowing Reid’s whole shaft. 

“AHHHNN!!!” Reid keened and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Number Six’s shoulders. The Alpha grinned and watched his friend’s fingers traced lazy patterns up their victim’s torso until they found his nipples. Reid gasped as the man began pinch and roll them, making them harden under the attention. His body trembled with the pleasure rippling through it and within minutes, he lost control and released hard into his molester’s mouth. Number Six grinned and swallowed every bit, then sucked Reid clean and teased his over-sensitive manhood, making him gasp and twitch. Number Six drew back, slowly running his tongue over his teeth, suggestively. Reid stared, weakly, then closed his eyes and going limp beneath him.

“Don’t go to sleep yet…” The Alpha laughed and jerked Reid up by his hair, making him yelp and thrash. He dragged Reid to the side on the crate, maneuvering him until he was leaning against a smaller crate resting on the first, sitting up slightly, so he would be able to see everything going on. Reid closed his eyes as Number Seven pressed his thighs farther apart, to the point where it was slightly uncomfortable. Number Seven settled between Reid’s legs, stroking his inner thighs. He looked up, and stared into Reid’s face. 

Slowly, his hand trailed up Reid’s chest, and the boy’s eyes snapped open when the man’s fingers brushed over his slender neck… Reid’s eyes widened and he began to shake harder when the hands wrapped around his white throat, as if to choke him. Number Seven began to firmly rub and massage Reid’s neck, savoring the fear in the young man’s eyes. And then,Number Seven leaned in and claimed Reid’s lips in a harsh kiss as the hand squeezed. Reid gasped into the kiss and thrashed as his breath was cut off. He cried out as he felt a finger working its way into his wounded body. Reid struggled desperately when one hand tightened around his neck and the other added a second finger, stroking his aching inner walls...

“S-Stop...” Reid gasped into Number Seven’s mouth, and the man simply forced his tongue into Reid’s mouth and added a third finger. He stroked his victim’s tight passage a bit, before slowly drawing his fingers in and out. Reid’s struggles were becoming more desperate and he whined when Number Seven removed his fingers from his tortured entrance and was now strangling him with both hands.

“You’re pathetic...” Number Seven sneered, positioning his throbbing shaft. He poked Reid’s quivering entrance, taunting him.

Reid gasped for breath, arching his back desperately. Number Seven snickered and poked at Reid’s entrance again, this time holding his position, the head of his erection pressing against Reid, but not entering. Reid tried to squirm away, but Number Seven held him in place, grinning at Reid’s incredible desperation. He smirked as Reid’s eyes became unfocused from the lack of oxygen, and his struggles weakened.

“Now, now...” The Alpha hissed. “Don’t let him pass out… he’ll miss all the fun we still have in store for him…” And Number Seven snorted, and let go. Reid gasped, chest heaving as he sucked in air and filled his aching lungs. But that breath was released a moment later in a pained wail as Number Seven began to slowly press into him. Reid moaned loudly and Number Seven slipped his tongue past Reid’s lips, licking at the roof of hismouth, quickly taking control as he began to move.

He pulled out slowly, until he was all but free of Reid, then firmly pushed back in. Reid let his head fall back and he moaned in unwanted pleasure. Number Seven let out a low chuckle and kept up his slow, full thrusts, moving in and out, firmly and methodically. Whether Reid wanted it or not every nerve was singing in pleasure, making him want more…

But Number Seven had reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. Reid swallowed convulseively as he felt the man climax within him, and then he backed away. Heavy breathing drew Reid’s gaze, and he locked eyes with Number Eight… The man had a cruel smirk on his lips as he approached. Reid didn’t even fight to hide his tears anymore. He didn’t struggle as the man seized his wrist and jerked him from the crates, then shoved him towards the table. Reid stumbled and fell, and whimpered when the man pinned him down with a foot on his neck... 

“W-What are you doing?” Reid gasped, watching as the men all began to move towards his team. “Leave them alone… please… PLEASE!!!” And then they were dragging his team over to the table. Morgan’s chair was moved to have him sitting at the head of the table. Hotch was put on his right, and Rossi on his left.

“I decided to give them a better view…” The Alpha shrugged, and Then Reid was jerked from the floor. The world spun around him, and then there was a loud BANG as his back was slammed down on the table, knocking the wind out of him. When Reid recovered, he realized that he was only inches from his team mates… Morgan was above him, Hotch was to his left and Rossi to his right. And now, this close up, Reid could see their eyes were red and swollen. Morgan openly wept.

“Reid…” The man breathed, and Reid winced.

“No…” He choked out, and shook his head. “No. God, no, PLEASE!!!” But Number Eight was already climbing onto the table and forcing Reid’s legs apart. 

“How do you want it, kid?” The Alpha asked, circling the table. “On your back or on your knees?”

“Please, don’t!” Reid cried.

“Let him go.” Morgan begged, staring at Number Eight. “Please, just let him go.”

“You want it harder?” The Alpha asked, and Reid whimpered, refusing to answer. “You want it faster?” He taunted. “What to you want, whore? Deeper?” He grinned at the fearful look Reid gave him. “You want it rough? Does the pain get you off?!”Number Eight grinned and leaned in, gripping the back of Reid’s thighs and forcing them up until Reid was belt double with his knees against the table top on either side of his ribs. He groaned at the discomfort of the position and how it restricted his breathing, and he unconsciously reached up over his head. His fingers brushed over Morgan’s chest, and then fisted in the man’s t-shirt, twisting the fabric tightly…

“Please… Morgan pleaded. “Please…” But Number eight looked Morgan in the eyes, grinned, and plunged into Reid as deep as he could go. Their bodies impacted with a loud yet dull thud, and Reid screamed. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi flinched as Number Eight thrust in again, making Reid yelp. He took up a firm rhythm, his long strokes maddening… Reid cried and begged for the man to stop… he could hardly draw breath… the pain was unbearable… and his colleagues were right there, seeing it all in vivid detail… they could hear the sickening sounds of the friction as Number Eight’s erection pistoned in and out of Reid’s body… they could smell the musk of sex, the tang of the blood and the sickly scent of semen, and they could taste Reid’s fear and pain as easily as they tasted their own bile… And with the angle that Reid’s body had been contorted into, they could see his abused body stretched obscenely around thick organ that was viciously battering and plundering his depths, and just as bad, they could see Reid’s own erection, bowed back against his stomach, the tip rubbing over his abs with every thrust and leaving smears of pre-ejaculate as it did… They were privy to every intimate detail of his violation… his pain and humiliation... and yet, despite it all, Reid wanted more…

“Oh, God…” He cried. It hurt! But it felt so good… 

“Ahh! Ahh! Oh, God… P-Please! Ohhh… No… Need… more… Unnhhh… ah! Ohhh… Oh, God, yes… Oh, God… Please! I need… more! Ahh! Oh, God… Oh… oh no, I-- mmm… I… I’m gonna… I’m gonna-- AHHN!” 

And then, it all became too much for him. He screamed and clenched his inner muscles as his orgasm exploded through him. He gave a pained gasp and tightened around his rapist, who began thrusting harder, and faster. Reid honestly didn’t think he was physically capable of going harder and faster. But him doing so only fed Reid’s orgasm. What had been a mere wave, now became a raging tsunami, sweeping him away in its force. His vision flashed white and he arched off of the table, screaming wordlessly as he came hard all over his own chest. Number Eight let out a guttural groan and sped deep within Reid, spilling his seed inside of him… filling him. Reid stared up into Morgan’s eyes, and Morgan stared back. Reid felt the shame, then, right before his vision blurred, and his eyes rolled back into his head... He vaguely heard Morgan calling his name as he passed out…

“Well now… I’m impressed he lasted this long…” The Alpha chuckled, leaning between Rossi and Morgan and looking down at Reid’s slack features.

“… You son of a bitch…” Morgan gasped. “You got what you wanted… now call him an ambulace.”

“Ah, Agent Morgan.” The Alpha chuckled. “You say that like we’re done with him.” And he slapped a fresh strip of duct tape over Morgan’s mouth before the man could explode. “Don’t worry… I’ll give him a few minutes to rest.” And he followed the other man across the room to where they had opened an ice chest and were pulling out beers.

It was a very long ten minutes before Reid stirred again. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch immediately focused on their injured comrade as he let out a soft whine before his eyes fluttered open. Reid slowly rolled his head to the side, and the first thing he focused on were Hotch’s bloodshot eyes.

“… Hotch.” He whispered, his voice strained. Hotch dipped his head in a discrete acknowledgement, wanting to give Reid as much time to recover before the pack of UnSub’s came back for more. Rossi was rubbing his face on his shoulder, trying to get the duct tape off… with his beard and moustache, it hadn’t adhered to his skin as much. Reid turned his head with a wince, hearing Rossi’s efforts. When he did, he also noted the pack across the warehouse.

But then, with shaking fingers, he reached out. Rossi stilled and Reid slowly peeled the tape off of his mouth, unable to look away from the agonized look in the veteran profiler’s eyes.

“Reid…” Rossi murmured softly. “Can you move?” Reid shifted his hips. He winced and was unable a bite back a whimper, but he nodded. “Do you think you can get to our phones?”

Reid blinked, and then slowly turned, following Rossi’s gaze. On one of the crates at the base of the closest stack, sat their cell phones, their guns, and Reid’s clothes. Reid looked back at Rossi, then nodded again. Slowly, eyes on the pack, he sat up. The three older agents took in the bruises forming on Reid’s hips and the nail marks on his back. Reid pushed himself down to the end of the table and slid off of the end. He immediately crumpled to his knees with a cry of pain.

“HEY!” Reid jerked his head up at the shout, and began to scramble across the floor as the pack came running. He stumbled to his feet and skittered around a large crate and lunged for their belongings. A cell phone clattered to the floor, and Reid’s hands fumbled for Morgan’s glock.

“I don’t think so…” The brute snapped, and seized Reid’s wrist with one hand and his hair in the other. Reid yelped as his wrist was twisted, and the Alpha ripped the gun from his fingers. He stared at the glock, then looked at Reid, fury in his eyes. And then he raised the gun and brought it across Reid’s face. Reid spun to the floor with a yelp. 

“NO!” Rossi shouted, the guilt roaring through him as he watched seven of the nine men begin to beat the genius. “STOP!!! I told him to, it’s my fault!”

Reid curled up on the floor in fetal position as feet connected with him… his back, his shoulders, his arms and legs… The Alpha circled them like the predator he was, and the voyeur watched from beyond the Alpha’s circle. It took a moment for Rossi to realize that he was shouting… he was yelling at the men, cursing in English and Italian both, and begging them to stop… But they didn’t… not until they grew tired. And then they backed off, one by one… 

They watched Reid writhe on the floor, groaning in pain.

“You want the gun, bitch?” The Alpha snarled in a low, dangerous tone. “You can have it!” The Brute dropped to his knees and pinned Reid to the floor on his chest with a hand on the back of his neck. The Alpha then forced Reid up onto his knees and kicked his legs apart. “You can have all of it…” And he pushed the barrel of the gun into Reid’s battered body. Reid cried out, more in fear than pain, especially when the Alpha clicked the safety off. “What are you crying for?” The Alpha snapped. “You wanted it… I’m giving it to you.” Reid closed his eyes and sobbed into the floor, blood dripping from his nose. The Alpha sneered in disgust, then jerked the gun out of Reid’s body.

“Put him on the table.” He snapped.

Reid groaned in pain as he was dragged to the table and dropped onto its surface. He rolled onto his side and curled up, eyes closed and teeth clenched. The Alpha moved in between Rossi and Morgan, glaring down at Reid.

“Time to play again…” He rumbled, a cruel smirk on his face. “Look at me… LOOK AT ME!” Reid flinched and forced himself to obey. The Alpha glared at him, then grinned. “Touch yourself.” Reid blinked. He looked stunned. “Do it!” The Alpha snapped.

“Leave him alone…” Rossi gasped, as Morgan furiously rubbed his cheek on his shoulder, trying to get the duct tape off of his mouth. “You’ve put him through enough… I’ll do it. Let me finish for him.”

“Why in God’s name would I want to watch YOU?” The Alpha snorted, giving Rossi a disgusted look. Several of the others laughed. “Either he does what I tell him to do, or you all die. Simple as that.” 

Reid sobbed brokenly, rolling onto his back. “Please… let them go…” He begged, teeth chattering… his lips were turning blue.

“I will… when I’m done with you…”

“No… please… I… I can’t…”

“Oh, I’ll help you along…” The Alpha snarled, then leaned over and gripped Reid’s jaw, squeezing the forcing his mouth open.

“NO!!” Morgan yelped, finally freeing himself of the duct tape for the second time. But the Alpha didn’t listen. He forced Morgan’s gun, streaked with blood and semen, into Reid’s mouth. He pushed it in until Reid gagged and writhed.

“Now… do as I say and touch yourself. Or I’ll shoot you, and your friends…” The Alpha snarled. 

“God, just let him go!” Morgan cried, now fighting like mad to free himself and defend his best friend. 

“DO IT!!!” The Alpha screamed, and Reid flinched violently. Reid sobbed around the gun and his trembling hands slowly moved down his body. Still sensitive from his orgasm, he gasped at the tingling that ever light touch to his limp penis sent through him.

“Make yourself hard again…” The Alpha commanded. Reid closed his eyes, squeezing out a fresh wave of tears as he took his manhood into his hands and began to fondle himself. A few of the men around them began to touch themselves as they watched, and cruel comments were thrown at the young man who was being forced to masturbate with a gun down his throat… He stroked his tingling shaft with one hand and caressed what hung beneath with the other, unable to hold back soft moans as tears slipped down his face… 

“Put your fingers inside…” The Alpha commanded, and Reid whined. “Do it.” Slowly, Reid obeyed. His hand released his scrotum and slid further down.

“That’s right…” One of the other men sneered. “Fuck yourself…”

Reid winced and uttered a soft cry as he pushed a finger into himself. Face burning in shame, he drew it in and out, and then added a second finger when told. And when he was told to add a third, the gun was finally remove from his mouth. The Alpha tossed the gun away, allowing it to clatter across the floor. He walked around the table and then climbed onto it between Reid’s legs. 

Then he simply watched and waited for Reid's pants and breathing to indicate he was close.  
Reid whimpered slightly as stroked his erection, but yelped loudly when The Alpha firmly took hold of his other hand and forced his fingers deeper within his own body. A desperate whine rose from his throat as his already sensitive body began to gear up for another release.

When he gripped Reid's waist he noticed the sharp intake of breath and waited; when Reid finally exhaled and relaxed a little, that was when The Alpha swallowed his length swiftly.

"AAH!!" Reid yelped, bucking his hips and fisting his hands in The Alpha's hair, biting his lip as a shudder raced through his body.

The Alpha began a steady rhythm, slowly working upon him and using his tongue expertly when he would pull away every so often. He could see tears breech Reid's eyes and he doubled his efforts in vigor, wanting the boy to scream in the humiliation of actually receiving pleasure from all this.

Reid brought his hands up to his head, seizing his own hair and trying to hide behind his arms at the same time. As hard as he fought not to he was still bucking his hips slightly, thrusting up into The Alpha's mouth and gasping loudly.

"NNH!!! Ah... God..." He groaned, before biting his lip tightly. "Nnnnnh..."

The Alpha gently cupped the young agent’s balls, squeezing gently so not to cause any pain, only add to the pleasure.

Reid jerked and threw his head back with a cry. "AHH! GOD!!!" He yelped, bucking his hips up. “Please!!!”

The Alpha wrapped his other arm around Reid's waist to keep him somewhat still, he loved hearing the other cry out in-between soft moans and pants, of which he wasn't even bothering to try to hide anymore… and the looks on the faces of his team made it even better. They could see that Reid was trying his hardest to not give in… but for the Alpha, it made it all the sweeter to see Reid realize that not even his best was good enough.

Reid bit his lip again, trying to stifle his cries. He tasted blood as his teeth broke through the clot on his split lip. Thanks to The Alpha holding his hips firmly, all he could manage was to rock his body in rhythm with The Alpha's efforts. A heat began to spread through his trembling thighs and abdomen, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his orgasm approaching. He whimpered, trying to hold it off... trying to prevent his body from giving in to The Alpha… but it was a hopeless battle. His body finally jerked and spasmed, winning out over his mind, and Reid cried out as he released, his vision engulfed in blinding white light before fading to black as he went limp. His body quivered in the aftermath of his orgasm and glistened with sweat.

When he came back to himself, he found himself staring at Hotch, who was the picture of helpless despair and anger. Reid’s fingers twitched and he swallowed thickly. 

“I’m sorry…” He whimpered brokenly, and Hotch shook his head, tears breeching his eyes as he tried to tell Reid without words that it wasn’t his fault.

“Sit up.” The Alpha suddenly commanded as he got off of the table. Reid paused, and did so. The Alpha sauntered around the table, then sat down on a large crate and beckoned Reid over with a finger. Reid swallowed, but grit his teeth against the pain that every move sent shooting through him, and obeyed.

“Look at me…” The Alpha hissed as the rest of the pack began to close in again, setting all of the FBI Agents on edge… the alpha reached out and lifted Reid’s face with his fingers under his chin. He smirked once they made eye contact. “I told you I would let you go… And I will. But you have to prove to me that you’re worth it… Make me want to let you live… Make me want you.”

Reid stared at him, then deflated. He closed his eyes and nodded silently.

"Good boy." The Alpha said, cupping his face. He kissed him, and although Reid nearly recoiled at first, he stopped and timidly reacted to him. The Alpha couldn't help but torture him more and he began to touch and fondle his genitals, making Reid whimper into the kiss unwillingly. 

Reid was shaking, keeping his eyes tightly shut... it was a struggle to respond and not bite the Alpha's tongue in half, but the worst thing was that when The Alpha began to touch him, it got easier to respond to the kiss, and not as tempting to bite... and that frightened Reid. Had he really been so defeated?

The Alpha couldn't help but smile slightly into the kiss when he felt Reid relax slightly in his defeat, and he was actually hard and fully erect in his hand. The Alpha felt a rush, knowing that Reid had been pushed to his breaking point and was now just lowering his fists and giving in... the conquest was what the Alpha had been waiting for. He wrapped his hands around the back of Reid’s thighs and lifted him up to kneel on the crate, straddling his lap. Then he looked over Reid’s shoulder and into Morgan’s eyes and grinning.

“I told you he would learn to love it…” He sneered, centering Reid over his own erect length. 

Reid grunted slightly as his body was jarred by the manhandling, and he squirmed, gasping slightly as The Alpha's hand caressed his arousal, making the muscles in his thighs and abdomen twitch slightly.

The Alpha took full advantage of Reid's gasp and allowed himself to pillage his mouth. He increased his pace on Reid's manhood and began to tease Reid's nipples. Then he raised his head and looked into Reid’s eyes. 

“Fuck yourself.” He hissed, and Reid blinked, swallowing nervously. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.” Reid stared for a long moment, then winced and lowered his eyes submissively. And then, he sank down, impaling himself. And his team could do nothing but watch as Reid’s body slowly swallowed the Alpha’s penis, a whimper rising from his throat.

“Good boy…” The Alpha sneered, his voice venom filled and honey coated. Reid bit his lip and lowered his head in shame. “Now… fuck yourself.” And after a moment, Reid slowly began to lift himself up and down the man’s erection, his entire being unable to focus on anything other than the throbbing pain all over his body, the burning between his legs and the humiliation of knowing that his team was watching everything. Bitter tears burned trails down his face, as he suddenly felt anger rise within him… 

His team… they were supposed to protect each other… they were supposed to protect HIM. But they were just sitting there, watching him as he was violated over and over… how could they?!?

Reid’s head fell to rest on the Alpha’s shoulder as he cried brokenly. It wasn’t fair of him to think like that… he knew that each and every one of his team would have given their life to spare him this ordeal… but he couldn’t help the anger… and the self loathing, that he couldn’t protect himself… 

Rough hands grabbed his hips and forced him down, making him yelp as the Alpha ejaculated into him. And then a rough hand grabbed his hair and he was jerked from the Alpha’s lap and thrown to the floor. Reid yelped as his skull bounced off of the concrete. Stars swam across his vision as he felt as though his brain were bouncing around in his skull… He tried to gather his senses, and he vaguely heard the Alpha snarl, “fuck him senseless, boys.”

In moments, the men had swarmed over him, looking to slake their lust in his body for a second time… Incoherent thoughts plagued Reid’s mind, trying to make themselves known through the pain in his body as he was taken roughly from behind, and then realized that there was another penis being forced into his mouth. He was on his hands and knees, the voices around him a dull roar in his ears… He was sure he had a concussion… He just closed his eyes and tried to breath.

He felt one man leave his body and another take his place. He cried out as the new man drove his length deep into his depths. Blood and semen coated his inner thighs from the countless times he had been taken, and he was just too hurt and exhausted to even try to fight them anymore. 

Sam drew close, lifting Reid’s face and staring at the semen that clung to his skin and hair.

“… Filthy little slut…” He snorted. Reid whimpered when the man behind him reached his climax and backed off. Reid collapsed onto the floor amidst his own blood and sweat, and the semen of the men who had masturbated around him while waiting their turn to take their fill of his body. The Brute seized Reid’s hair and jerked his head up, glaring into the boy’s eyes. He snorted.

“Pathetic. Don’t know why you’re acting this way. How the hell did you ever become a… what was it? ‘Supervisory Special Agent’? You ain’t exactly FBI material.” Reid winced and looked away. His hope had drained away with his tears long ago… He had realized after the Alpha had come back to his abused entrance for seconds that they were not going to stop… they were going to keep using him, over and over and over… 

Sam knelt in front of him, gripping his jaw and forcing his mouth open, shoving his arousal past the boy’s lips. Reid groaned around the flesh in his mouth when he felt the Brute enter him harshly from behind.... He closed his eyes tightly, and just wished for it all to end…

But it didn’t… it carried on, and on, and on… Reid came to a fast realization that he wasn’t the only one who had taken Viagra today… He was fucked over and over and over and over, until he collapsed. And then his legs were forced over someone’s shoulders and he was taken again. And then he was on his side with one leg lifted up as another man plunged into his body; another man took his head into his lap and stroked his hair, then forced his erection into his mouth. 

Reid didn’t resist. He couldn’t anymore. He just closed his eyes and submitted as he was dragged from the floor after a few more rounds and bent over the table next to Hotch, while another man stood by Rossi and forced his erection into Reid’s mouth. He curled an arm around the waist of the man before him and worked his length in his mouth, deciding that the best way to end this sooner rather than later, was to please his assailants and bring them to their climax sooner rather than later, even if his team could see him.

But damn the Viagra… he wanted to cry again when he realized that his body was becoming aroused again… He wanted to die of shame… especially when the men pointed it out and taunted him with it. When they began to touch and fondle and stroke him, he couldn’t hold back the desperate pleas… And then a moment came… a man reached his climax, injecting his hot semen into Reid’s already-filled body, and backed off…

But no one came to take his place… Hope kindled in Reid… was it over? Were they done?

But then he was jerked up and thrown onto the table. The Alpha was over him again, and was holding a vibrator in his hand. Reid wanted to die at that, but all he could do was whine as it was pushed into body. And then the man turned it on and Reid’s hips shot off of the table as he let out a strained keen. He gripped the sides of the table and sobbed in pleasure as the Alpha also started pumping his hard arousal, milking him to orgasm. With the vibrator caressing his prostate, it wasn’t long before his erection was pulsing in the Alpha’s grip, spurt after spurt of semen shooting over Reid’s stomach.

His head fell to the table with a soft thump as he fought to catch his breath, but the Alpha wasn’t done with him. He jabbed Reid’s prostate with the vibrator again, making him yelp as his body spasmed, and then he jerked it out and flung it aside, flipping Reid onto his stomach and forcing him to his knees. He climbed up behind him and without hesitation or waiting for Reid to recover from his orgasm, The Alpha slammed himself fully inside the other. Reid's body was still tight from his release, and already wounded, Reid was unable to hold back the scream as  
he threw his head back, eyes wide in pain as he arched his back forwards, trying to get away from the burning pain of the cruel penetration.

The Alpha held onto him firmly though, not allowing him even the smallest retreat. He grabbed his elbows and pulled him back by them, Reid practically hanging from his arms, straining them and rendering them immobile by the most uncomfortable position. The Alpha began a fast pace of slamming into him fully and left little room to recover from anything he was doing; any move Reid made caused The Alpha to do something more painful than the last.

Reid cried out in shock and agony and thrashed in The Alpha's grip, but the way The Alpha held him prevented him from being able to throw any significant strength into his struggles. Not only that, but Reid suddenly realized that he was eye to eye with Morgan… Reid gasped, staring wide eyed at his best friend only inches away.

 

“M-Morgan…” He gasped, and Morgan just shook his head. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was not capable of speaking as he witnessed Reid’s pain. Reid fixed him with a look of utter helplessness and despair, then closed his eyes and let his head drop… it landed on Morgan’s shoulder, and Reid just allowed himself to cry, inhaling the man’s scent and feeling the warmth of his body. Morgan turned and pressed his forehead to Reid’s shoulder…

“Spencer… I’m sorry…” He whispered.

Reid sobbed. “It… It hurts…” He wailed. “Make it stop! Please!!!”

“Reid…” He heard Hotch gasp. “Just… hold on…”

“It’s all gonna be over soon, kid…” Rossi added in. “We’re here.”

The Alpha smirked at the attempt to comfort Reid, but they could never ease the humiliation, pain, pleasure, everything The Alpha wanted him to feel... He was thrilled with this victim… The boy was perfect… Just the right amount of fight before finally giving up and just taking it…

Just like now… Reid finally fell still, hanging by The Alpha's grip on his elbows. He kept his face hidden in Morgan’s shoulder as he gasped for breath, shaking from a combination of fear, anger, pain, his exertion, and the continuing after effects of his previous orgasm. He grit his teeth and groaned, then yelped as The Alpha thrust into him again.

The Alpha released his arms and Reid fell forwards. His arms were probably stiff if not asleep from being elevated but that didn't matter to The Alpha. He leaned forward on his forearms to whisper into Reid’s ear as the youth curled his shaking arms around Morgan’s neck, seeking comfort and some semblance of safety, despite the continuing assault.

"That's it… just relax, you and I both know it won't hurt nearly as much if you do." The Alpha hissed, and Morgan snarled at the man.

Reid winced as The Alpha's fingers drew his messy hair away from his face; he had been trying to hide himself not only in Morgan, but behind his long hair; he wasn't too happy about being exposed. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath, then let it out, his fingers twitching slightly. He squirmed, feeling The Alpha staring at him, as well as feeling him inside of him.

The Alpha slowed his movements, smirking. He continued to stare at Reid's flushed face and dragged things on, just to taunt him.

Reid whimpered and moaned, squirming under The Alpha at the mix of pleasure and discomfort. He turned his head to rest his cheek on Morgan’s shoulder and Hotch watched as Reid’s eyes fluttered momentarily, revealing his dilated pupils and the tears in the corners of his eyes.

When the tear slipped further The Alpha smirked. “He’s crying again… Agent Morgan… do me a favor and lick them away.”

“What?” Morgan gasped, and Reid lifted his head and stared at Morgan. 

“Lick up his tears.” The Alpha ordered. “Unless you want to see him take your gun up the ass again…” Morgan glared at the Alpha with a look that could kill, but he turned and looked Reid in the eye.

“I’m sorry…” He murmured then leaned in and licked the tear away. Reid closed his eyes, saving the gentle kiss to his eye lids after all of the pain…

“It’s okay…” He whispered back.

"You're fighting this too much, more than you need to…" The Alpha announced. “I thought you had come to accept this.” And he thrust forward and back in a steady pace watching Reid's face closely to see his reaction to certain positions and angles… once he found the right one he could move faster.

Reid clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, gripping Morgan’s shirt so hard, his knuckles were white. His breaths came fast and harsh as he inhaled sharply with every thrust into his body. He chewed his lower lip, but finally, The Alpha got the reaction he had been waiting for. Reid's body suddenly jerked and spasmed. His eyes flew wide open and he cried out, bucking his hips forward and arching his back with a gasping moan.

The Alpha smiled pulled Reid's hips backward into him as he increased his speed… 

Reid closed his eyes tightly, sobbing through clenched teeth as he writhed under The Alpha's assault on his body. His fingers clawed at Morgan’s chest and he gave a whining moan as every single one of The Alpha's thrusts brought a pleasurable rubbing against his prostate. Reid gasped at an especially hard thrust, his eyes opening to release a new wave of tears.

"You're quite beautiful like this, fighting despite knowing that you lost the battle a long time ago… you're enjoying this, it's easy to see and even easier to hear you…" The Alpha taunted.

Reid cringed, refusing to look at The Alpha. He slowly curled his arms around Morgan’s neck and hid his face into the man’s neck again so The Alpha couldn't see his face.

The Alpha slammed himself into Reid especially hard, causing Reid to inadvertently throw his head back, although he brought it back down again quickly. The tactic only worked once but it was worth it, he didn't need to see Reid to know the other was succumbing to this. The Alpha reached underneath the other to stroke Reid's member in same rhythm as his thrusts.

Reid's body tensed and quivered as The Alpha's hand stroked the sensitive flesh. "Nnnnh... God..." Reid choked out, lowering his head to rest the crown of his head on Morgan’s chest as sweat trickled down his face. "Nnnmmm..."

His voice was the sound of victory to The Alpha, and he wanted to hear more. He wrapped an arm around Reid's chest and pulled the other up to his knees, angling himself to thrust upward into Reid. He seductively licked his earlobe and whispered huskily in his ear. "Again, I want to hear your voice. Let me hear you… let THEM hear you…" And he gave Reid’s team mates a cruel smirk.

"AAH!!" Reid cried, writhing at the spikes of pleasure that this new angle sent shooting up his spine and through his being. "Oh God... please!!"

The Alpha chuckled, kissing across his shoulders and neck. "Please? Do you want me to stop?" He asked giving an exceptionally slow stroke along Reid’s member and stopping his movement while he was still fully sheathed inside.

"A-Ahhhh..." Reid moaned, shivering and closing his eyes, body clenching around The Alpha's erection. "Nnnnh..." He let his head drop as he gasped for breath, and a drop of sweat trickled down his back, making the muscles in his back twitch at the slight tickling sensation.

"Tell me you want more…"

"Nnnnnhh.... nn... nn... n-no..." Reid gasped, staring at his team.

"How long do you want this to last, then?" The Alpha said, taunting Reid with shallow thrusts into his body. "You know it will end sooner if you simply do as I ask and not… tell me of all people… no." The Alpha gritted out but kept his anger in check so not to hurt Reid out of rage, not yet anyway.

Reid winced and drooped even more. "... I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Reid shuddered again as The Alpha gave the flesh between his legs a long stroke. "God... please..." He breathed. 

"Please what?" 

Reid closed his eyes and chewed his lower lip, letting out a slight whimper.

"Come on, kid, it can't be that hard to voice what you want…” He whispered low.

Reid whined slightly and his head drooped. 

"Do you want to release? Do you want me to bring you there?" The Alpha bit upon his earlobe gently and kissed his neck. "If you ask, I will." He said simply drawing out long slow even strokes with his hips and his hand. Reid shivered and goosebumps rose on his skin.

"A-Ahhh!" Reid cried out. "Nnh! Y-Yes! Yes..."

"Ask me… you'll make this so much easier if you would swallow that pride of yours, just for a moment give in to this." The Alpha kept his current pace knowing it could drive almost anyone insane.

Reid let out a choked half whine, half sob. "Please... Finish it!"

The Alpha grinned and sped up almost immediately and the other men cheered. Reid took a sharp intake of breath only making The Alpha move his hips faster. It became so intensely hot inside Reid The Alpha could barely stand it, and when Reid finally released The Alpha couldn't help but join him in the bliss. It wasn't expected, he didn't want to finish just yet, but he shook it off and pulled away from Reid sitting back and trying to regain his breath.

Reid immediately collapsed to the table top, slumping forwards and curling in on himself, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and bowing his head, shaking in the aftermath of his release, and in his deep shame.

“That was beautiful…” The Alpha murmured and reached out, gently rubbing over Reid’s hair. Reid flinched and whimpered. The Alpha leaned over and placed a kiss on Reid’s cheek, then laid a hand on his face and made the boy look him in the eye. “You’ve earned your life. And theirs.” And he backed away. He picked up one of their cell phones and laid it on the edge of the crate closest to the team.

“We’re leaving. And you can call for help. Thanks for the fun, kid. I’ll never forget popping your little cherry ass…” And he brought his hand down on Reid’s abused backside with a resounding CRACK!!! Reid let out an exhausted yelp and The Alpha chuckled and ran his hand over smooth skin before tauntingly dipping a finger into Reid one last time. He held it up and stared at the blood and semen for a moment, then wiped it off on Hotch’s shirt before turning. “Alright boys… Let’s hit the road! We’re getting the hell outta Dodge.” And he and the pack dressed and left… Reid just lay where he was on the table, surrounded by his teammates. It was a long time before anyone was able to speak.

“… Reid?” Hotch called, gently. Reid slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. “Spencer… I know you’re hurt… but… can you get to the phones?” Reid was still and silent for a long time, but then, finally, he nodded. 

Reid winced when he tried to move. He had lost track of how long he had been there, just as he had lost track of how many times he had been taken against his will. He still had a foul taste on his tongue from all of the men who had climaxed into his mouth. His body was spattered with their fluids, but he felt as though he was covered head to toe in the stuff… he had never felt more filthy in his entire life. He closed his eyes. 

He didn’t want to live… not after this…

He frowned and sat up, crying out at the pain the movement sent shooting through him. But he focused on the thoughts of his team as opposed to the pain, and the wishes for death to claim him. He closed his eye and rested for a moment, then opened his eyes again and forced his aching body to move. He rolled over and toppled off of the table. His head and shoulders landed on Hotch’s lap, but the rest of his body continued to drop to the floor. Reid yelped as pain shot up his spine as it was jerked, and he fell from Hotch’s lap and to the floor with a crash.

“Reid?” Hotch called, looking under the table. He strained against the duct tape and gently touched Reid’s arm with his foot. Reid whimpered brokenly, but took a deep breath and began to crawl out from under the table and over to the crate. He whimpered as he reached up, and grabbed the phone. It was Morgan’s. Reid turned it on, and made the call…

“Oh my God, Derek, we’ve been trying to reach you for hours, are you okay?!”

“… G-Garcia?”

“… Who is this?”

“Please… track this signal and… and send help… I… nnh…” He winced and trailed off.

“… Reid?” Garcia gasped. “Oh my God, Reid! Are you okay? Where’s Derek?”

“They’re okay…” Reid gasped out, tears suddenly flooding down his face. “Hotch, and Rossi and Morgan… they’re all okay.”

“… What about you?” Garcia asked, fear in her voice.

“I… I’m…” But Reid didn’t finish. He just lay the phone down on the floor, sobbing brokenly. It was a long time before he stopped, but when he did, he looked up.

“Reid?” Morgan called, worried.

The three men watched as their youngest team member slowly dragged himself across the floor, leaving a smeared blood trail behind.

"Reid... don't move." Hotch called, his voice firm, his face full of worry. Morgan tugged against the duct tape on his wrists again. Rossi leaned back, trying to see what Reid was doing. But Reid had dragged himself around behind a large crate. They could only see him from the knees down, his pale skin mottled with bruises and streaked with blood, just like the rest of him...

"... Reid?" Rossi called, his heart beginning to pound as he got a very, very bad feeling... they could hear Garcia's voice faintly over the phone that lay where Reid had left it, rallying the troops to come to the rescue...

Then, they saw long, pale fingers reach up on top of the crate that their possessions had been placed, and grope around... They finally came to rest on a glock.

"Reid?! What are you doing? Come on, kid, talk to me!!!" Morgan called, now thrashing.

"REID?!" Hotch and Rossi both shouted, as the gun was dragged off of the edge of the crate and out of sight. They heard a pained groan from their young colleague, and then the sound of the safety being clicked off, and then the cocking of the gun... panic overtook the three men.

"Reid?! What are you doing?!" Morgan shouted, his chair clattering on the floor as he fought to free himself.

"AGENT REID, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! THAT IS AN ORDER!!!" Hotch barked at the top of his lungs, raw fear in his eyes, and his voice.

"Reid! Reid, don't do this!!! PLEASE!!!" Rossi begged. The reply was soft, barely audible... but it was all too clear to their ears...

"... I'm sorry... I can't." Came the whisper. And then the three men were deafened as the report of the gun ripped through the air. 

An eternity passed… the three men never even registered their voices as they shouted out to Reid, begging him to respond… praying that he didn’t…

When they heard the sirens, it was of little comfort. The help was too late… the damage had been done. Door banged open and police flooded in.

“Hotch!” JJ called, and she and Emily led the charge over to the men at the table.

“Morgan… God, what happened?!” Emily gasped, freeing his hands. The moment Morgan was cut loose, he was on his feet and stumbling around the table towards the stack of crates, his blood pounding in his ears. Hotch and Rossi were at his heels, none of them hearing the questions of their female team mates, or the LEO’s… They ran around the crate… and stared.

“No… REID!!!” Morgan cried. The team and the cops all charged forward. “NO! No no no…” They stared down. Their youngest member was lying face down on the ground, his body pale and naked, blood and bruises standing out on his milky skin. A gun was in his limp hand, and there was a pool of blood under his head…

Hotch knelt beside his subordinate, tears in his eyes. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as he fought not to retch… After a moment, he forced himself to move reaching out and pressing fingers to Reid’s throat. There was a long pause, and then Hotch let out a choked cry.

“… I NEED A MEDIC!!!” The Unit Chief shouted. “Reid… Reid, come on, wake up…” Morgan dropped to his knees on Reid’s other side, Rossi beside him, and they stared at the drying blood trailing from Reid’s nose and split lip, and the tear tracks running down his face from the closed eyes.

“He’s alive.” Hotch gasped, glancing up at the two other men. “It… it just grazed him.” And he rolled Reid over onto his back. Sure enough, there was a graze wound beneath his hair just beyond the hairline. 

“… There’s something on his lip…” Emily murmured, leaning closer. “It looks like…”

“… Semen.” JJ gasped, eyes wide and face going pale. “Oh my God, it… It’s all over his body…”

“Oh no… no…” Emily breathed, shaking her head. 

Reid’s fingers twitched and the boy moaned, furrowing his brow.

“Reid…” Hotch called again, reaching out and laying his hand on his agent’s cold shoulder. The team was now hovering over him. Morgan was stroking Reid’s tangled hair, and JJ had removed the gun from his hand and was now holding it. Reid slowly turned his head into Morgan’s hand, then opened his eyes. He winced, and his blue lips trembled.

“Reid?” Hotch called.

“… Hotch?” Reid whimpered, his voice raspy and weak.

“I’m here.”

“… Morgan?”

“Right here, kid.” Morgan answered. Reid turned and looked at the man. He shifted slightly, and his entire body tensed.

“AH!! Ow… Ow… Morgan… It hurts…” The young doctor cried, tears falling from his eyes. “Hotch…” A moment later, EMT’s were pushing the agents away from their wounded comrade. They checked him over in a flurry, then wrapped him in a blanket and lifted him onto the gurney. The BAU agents all couldn’t help but wince at the cry of pain the boy uttered when he was moved. And then JJ and Emily saw what they had missed. Reid had been lying in a small pool of blood, which had gathered under his hips and thighs.

“… Oh my God…” Prentiss gasped, lifting a hand and covering her mouth.

“I’m riding in with him.” Hotch said firmly, and ran alongside the gurney, holding Reid’s hand. They were loaded into the ambulance, and it took off.

“Hotch… rape kit… they… they need to run one.” Reid mumbled.

“You’re consenting to it?” Hotch asked, and Reid nodded slightly.

“Hotch.”

“Yeah?”

“… This wasn’t your fault…”

“We need to warm him up.” One of the EMT’s was saying. “Body temp is way too low.” Hotch reached out to take Reid’s hand, and warm those cold fingers. But the boy jerked away.

“Reid… I know you don’t want to be touched right now but—“

“It’s not that.” Reid said, smiling slightly… it did not reach his eyes. He sighed. “I’m evidence. Once they collect everything from me, you guys can hold my hand for the next week straight.” Reid told him. Hotch gave him a sad smile, trying to ignore the semen sticking to his agent’s hair and skin. “Just promise me one thing…” Reid whispered, and Hotch leaned closer.

“Anything, Spencer.”

“… Don’t let me withdraw. Don’t let me push you guys away. Don’t let me slip.” Reid pleaded. Hotch nodded. “… Don’t let me… use.”

“We won’t.” He assured the boy. Reid relaxed and closed his eyes after that, and didn’t open them again until he was unloaded from the ambulance. Hotch immediately confronted the doctor.

“Dr. Barnett. My name is Aaron Hotchner, your patient is Spencer Reid, he’s a Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI. He’s been beaten and sexually assaulted. I need you to run a rape kit on him.”

“I’ll need his consent.”

“He’ll give it. He asked me to make sure it got done.” Hotch told the woman. She nodded.

“Alright. I’ll take care of him. Just step right in that room and we’ll keep you updated.”

“Can’t I stay with him?”

“I’ll send someone for you if your presence is requested.” She said gently. Hotch eyed her, then nodded and went to the waiting room.

Reid fought not to flinch every time there was a flash as the camera snapped photos of his body. Every scratch, every bruise, every drop of blood and spatter of semen was photographed and catalogued. Individual swabs were taken of every semen sample they could find scattered across his beaten body. They photographed and swabbed a few bite marks… none of them were bad enough to make a cast of. Reid stared at the ceiling as they combed through his hair, looking for any stray hairs that may not be his own. 

He sighed as they took scrapings from under his fingernails. He knew every step to running a rape kit on a victim. He had gone through the gathered evidence of countless kits himself. Never did he think he would ever have one run on himself. It was so… surreal. 

When they turned off the light and turned on that damned blue light that made semen glow, his body lit up like a Christmas tree. Reid stared down at himself in horror and his stomach churned. He wanted to vomit. And when he heard the examiner suck in a breath of shock, it made him feel even worse. Especially when the examiner swabbed his lower lip, which had also lit up. Reid was relieved when the lights turned back on and he couldn’t see the semen on his body any longer. The exam continued.

He slipped into a slight trance, staring off into space as every inch of his body was inspected… he shivered and broke out of his trance when they combed through his pubic hair. 

“Dr. Reid?” Reid jumped and turned when his name was called. He looked up at the woman.

“Finished?” Reid asked, softly. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Almost. We still have the internal exam.” She told him. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed, then nodded. “Are you ready?”

“… Agent Hotchner.” Reid gasped. “Wait! And Agent Morgan and Rossi?! My team! Are… are they here?”

“Do you want them?”

“… Y-Yes… Please?” Reid whispered. “Just… Rossi, Morgan and Hotch…” Dr. Barnett nodded and spoke to a nurse, who slipped out. A few moments later she returned, Hotch and Morgan following her in. They all looked nervous. Reid offered them a small smile when their eyes fell on him. The trio hurried over and stood around him just like they had been forced to sit around the table that Reid had been raped on; Morgan at the head, Rossi on the left, Hotch on the right.

“Hey kid…” Morgan murmured.

“Hi.” Reid whispered.

“You okay?” Morgan asked.

“… I… no.” Reid admitted, his lower lip trembling.

“Are you ready?” Dr. Barnett asked, laying a hand on Reid’s ankle. The boy shuddered, but closed his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah.” He gasped. The other agents met each other’s worried gazes, and then as one, they moved to comfort Reid. Rossi and Hotch took his hands, and Morgan rested his hands on Reid’s shoulders. The youngest, who had been gripping the sheet tightly, released it and clutched their hands in a bruising grip as they helped him move down to the very edge of the table.

“Easy, Pretty Boy.” Morgan murmured. Reid opened his eyes and stared up at the men. They stared back, eyes filled with concern for him. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed convulsively as his feet were guided into the stirrups and his legs were spread. 

The Doctor used a gentle, soothing voice as she told Reid exactly what she was going to do before she did it… swabs were taken from his inner thighs and buttocks. Muscles twitched under the slight tickling sensation that the cotton swabs inflicted.

“Okay, Dr. Reid. Are you ready?” Dr. Barnett asked.

“… Just get it over with.” Reid hissed through clenched teeth, his grip tightening on Hotch and Rossi’s hands. 

“Okay. You’re going to feel a slight pressure, and this will be a bit cold.” Dr. Barnett told him, and he nodded. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan watched as Reid winced slightly, then hissed through clenched teeth, arching his back and grimacing in pain as he felt something push into his raw, abused entrance.

“Hey… Reid. Look at me.” Morgan murmured and Reid’s eyes opened; Morgan winced at the emotions he saw. Hotch’s poker face was beginning to slip…

“Dr. Reid. This may sting a bit.” The doctor said. Reid swallowed again. There were loud clicks as the blades of the speculum opened. With every click, Reid flinched. After they stopped, he squirmed and whimpered. “I know, I’m sorry.” The doctor said, sympathetically. “I’m going to take a few swabs and check the damage, okay?”

Reid turned his head and his eyes widened when they came to rest on several little boxes on the tray near the doctor’s hand. They were long and thin, and had labels on them…

‘STEP 12 ANAL’

‘STEP 12 PERIANAL’

There were a couple of others that he couldn’t see from his vantage point, though he noted that the one labeled ‘VAGINAL’ along with a couple of others had been tossed aside.

“Just do it…” Reid gasped, fighting back tears.

“Alright.” The doctor said, and they began to hear the clicks as photographs were taken of the internal damage.

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan stared down at the boy, holding tightly to his hands which were beginning to shake. Morgan was gently stroking Reid’s face, and Rossi was talking to him softly. Reid grimaced and writhed as he felt the touches inside of his body… and they felt strange. Then, he felt something else… touches deep inside… his entrance spread wide open… rough hands, harsh thrusts… Then he heard it… pants and groans… cruel laughter… vicious taunts and insults…

“Reid?” Rossi asked, frowning. The boy’s eyes were glazed and staring off into space, and he was starting to gasp. His eyes filled with tears and he whimpered. “… Spencer.”

“Hey kid…” Morgan called, looking concerned. Reid’s eyes closed and the tears rolled down his face. He writhed on the bed, gritting his teeth and whining.

“Dr. Reid?” Dr. Barnett called, looking up.

“He’s flashing back.” Hotch announced, and she immediately froze. Then in a flurry she took a few more swabs, closed the speculum and removed it, re-situating Reid on the bed to lie flat again.

“Reid…” Morgan gasped, wiping away Reid’s tears with the pads of his thumb. “Come on, kid… wake up.”

“Spencer!” Hotch called. Reid let out a sob and started to thrash. “Sit him up, Morgan!” Morgan did as he was told, pulling Reid upright. 

“Come on kid, snap out of it!” Rossi called.

“Agent Reid, that’s an ORDER!!!” Then, before Dr. Barnett could do anything, Hotch brought the palm of his hand across Reid’s cheek in a harsh slap.

Reid gasped and jumped, his eyes snapping open. He turned and stared at the man.

“… Hotch…” He panted.

“You back with us?” Hotch asked. Reid looked around, then slowly nodded.

“I… I’m sorry… I… please… I just want a shower.” The boy said. Hotch turned and looked at Dr. Barnett. She nodded to him.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Hotch said, and Dr. Barnett left the room. Morgan and Hotch helped Reid slide off of the bed and limp across the room to the bathroom while Rossi went to collect some clothes for him.

“I’ve got it…” Reid murmured suddenly, standing on his own and pushing the others away. Hotch and Morgan watched him. The boy was shaking, his knuckles were white as they clutched the bed sheet tightly around his body. 

“Spencer… I’m not leaving you alone.” Morgan said. 

“I just spent the last several hours being poked and prodded and photographed and… touched everywhere… in places no one has any RIGHT to touch…” Hotch frowned, glancing at Morgan. “I just… I just need a few minutes to... gather myself. I’m sorry… please…”

“You tried to kill yourself, Reid.” Morgan said, gently. 

“… Yeah, well, I didn’t, did I?”

“Because you were too injured to hold the gun steady.” Hotch said, his voice hard. Reid winced, and immediately they could all see that what Hotch said… was true.

“It’s okay, Morgan.” Rossi said, returning with some clothes. He handed them to Reid, who gave him a grateful look. “The hospital takes precautions. There’s nothing in there that he can hurt himself with.”

Morgan looked at Reid, then sighed and nodded. “Just call if you need me. I’m gonna be RIGHT here.” Reid nodded back, then slipped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind himself. Hotch and Morgan waited to hear the lock turn, but it never did. And that spoke volumes about the trust that Reid had in his team. Then the shower started. Slowly, Hotch and Morgan leaned against the wall on either side of the door, crossing their arms over their chests and staring at the rumpled, blood smeared hospital bed their boy genius had been lying on only minutes before. They both winced when they heard the sounds of gagging, and then vomiting from the bathroom. This was followed by gasping, and then more retching before it finally grew quiet and the toilet flushed.

Dr. Barnett came back in, watching the men; two silent sentries, standing guard over their young colleague in the bathroom, and a third lost in thought. With help from the local authorities, the evidence from the rape kit was gathered and catalogued… A moment later, they left. And then JJ and Emily crept in, along with Detective Gordinski. Rossi, Emily and JJ stared at Morgan and Hotch in silence. 

“Derek…” Morgan frowned and glared up at Gordinski. The Detective looked nervous. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry.” Morgan blinked.

“… For what?”

“For what happened.”

“… Why?”

“Because… I called your team here.” Gordinski said, sighing again and holding up his hands in his helplessness.

“This isn’t your fault, Detective.” Rossi said.

“I know, but…” The detective trailed off, and shook his head. “I’ve got road blocks set up, but… What else do you want me to do?”

“For now, let’s wait and see how bad Agent Reid really is...” Rossi said, and Gordinski nodded. They waited almost forty minutes before the bathroom door opened and Reid shuffled out in a hospital gown and bathrobe.

“Come on, Dr. Reid.” Dr. Barnett said, guiding him back to the bed, which had been changed.

“… Do I have to stay?” Reid asked, softly.

“Yes.” She told him. “You have a concussion and we’ll need to stitch up your head. There are also internal abrasions we will need to treat.” Reid just sighed and slid onto the bed, lying down. The team met each other’s worried looks. Reid wasn’t pitching a fuss… He wasn’t whining to go home. He quietly got into bed and curled up. And that was NOT their Spencer…

“Agents.” Dr. Barnett said. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We have some tests to run and injuries to attend to, and we’re going to give Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi a look over to make sure you gentlemen are okay… I understand that you three were abducted with Dr Reid....” They all looked around at each other, then silently filed out. 

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan reluctantly followed nurses to their own exam rooms, and the girls headed to the waiting room. One by one, Hotch, Morgan and rossi joined them, and an hour later, Garcia arrived, flinging her colorful self on Morgan and crying, demanding news. Morgan didn’t have the heart to tell her... About three hours later, Dr. Barnett found them in the waiting room. She smiled at them, and it eased the fears that had grown as they waited longer than expected. She al

“I’ve moved Dr. Reid to a room upstairs. I want to keep an eye on his injuries. He has a concussion and several fractured ribs as well as some bad bruising. I had to stitch up a laceration on his scalp and put a couple of stitches in his lip. We also had to sedate him… he needed a couple of internal sutures… These will dissolve on their own. We also had to give him a blood transfusion and warm him up… he was in the beginning stages of hypothermia. Now I’m going to be monitoring him and watching for a fever. I’m also putting him on fluids and antibiotics. We’ve discussed what will need to be done in the future regarding testing him for any STD’s. We’ve already sent the first of these off and started him on some medications to help prevent any possible infection that he may have been exposed to.” JJ winced. “You can go see him. But I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that he’s in a very fragile mental state right now. Don’t upset him.”

“We know.” Emily said, and the team headed up to the room Dr. Barnett had directed them to. The team quietly slipped into the room. It was dark, with just a small side lamp on. Reid was lying in the bed under an electric blanket in a half reclining position, head turned. He was staring out the window at the snow that had finally begun to fall.

“Hey kid.” Morgan called, softly. Reid blinked and turned. He stared at his team, and sighed as he saw their sad looks once they took in his face… normally a soft creamy tone, it was now mottled with hues of deep blues and purples and black sutures stood out on his swollen lip.

“… I’m sorry…” He whispered, giving them a bitter smile.

“For what?” Hotch asked, looking baffled. Reid didn’t answer… he just turned and looked back out the window again… the team moved into the room and took up positions around Reid protectively.

“I… I should have… known.” Reid said suddenly. I should have known it was a trap and that they would…“ Reid stopped again as his voice broke on the last word, and he fought to contain a sob. He whimpered and closed his eyes, helpless tears rolling down his face. He could hear the man’s voice in his mind, ‘looks like this kid of yours was born to be fucked at both ends’ and he struggled to keep himself grounded in the here and now. He jerked at a hand on his shoulder, but he looked up and stared JJ in the eyes. Reid lowered his head and slumped over, leaning against the woman’s chest. JJ draped her arms around the boy, stroking his hair.

“We’re gonna get them, Spence… I promise…”

“… I know you will.” Reid whispered. “God… I’m so tired…”

“Go to sleep then, Spencer.” Morgan said. “We’ll stay with you.”

“… Promise?”

“Promise.” Rossi assured him. Reid nodded, allowing JJ to lay him down on the pillow and tuck him in. She was running her fingers through Reid’s hair while the boy stared at Morgan. The man slowly sat down and reached out, gently running his fingers down Reid’s cheek. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you, Spencer…” He murmured. Reid gave him a small smile as Garcia fussed with his blankets and tucked a teddy bear in with him.

“… It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I let them hurt you.” Morgan told him.

“It’s not your fault, Derek.” Reid sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open. Morgan frowned. “It’s not your fault… And I don’t blame you for this. Any of you.” Morgan blinked, then gave him a tentative smile. 

“Get some rest, Pretty Boy…” The man murmured, and Reid sighed and closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes before his breathing evened out. Morgan sighed and slowly stood, staring down at his best friend. Then his eyes darkened and he turned and headed out of the room.

“… Morgan?” He paused and turned, looking back. The team, minus JJ and Garcia, was following, and Hotch’s eyes were sharp and analyzing. “… We can’t do much tonight.”

“… Sketch artists are already coming in and some detectives to take our statements.” Rossi added. “That’s all we can do now.” Morgan blinked, then sighed and shook his head. They could see him fighting to control his anger.

“It’s not enough, man.” Morgan growled, clenching his fists. “The bastards deserve to die for what they did to the kid!!!”

“Morgan…” Hotch said, slowly. “We can’t do anything other than give statements and sit with a sketch artist… I’ve already talked to Strauss and another team is on their way… we’re off the case.” 

Morgan stared. “WHAT?!”

“We’re victims now, Morgan. We can’t work the case anymore, or bring in the men who hurt Reid.” Rossi pointed out.

“Like hell!!!” Morgan cried.

“Derek… We’re going back to Quantico as soon as Reid is cleared to travel. And you will go home before then if I have to send you home.”

“… I’m going to work the case we’re here to work.” Hotch said. “Let Gordinski bring in the people who did this to Reid. It’s in his jurisdiction.”

“We got them!” They all turned. Gordinski was running towards them. “We have eight guys who were trying to flee the city.”

“Oh, thank God…” Emily exhaled.

“There were nine.” Hotch said, looking tense.

“Looks like there was an argument… number nine was killed by the others… good for us… It’ll help us get the maximum sentence, sending them in for murder. But either way, there’s bound to be physical evidence on them linking them to your agent’s assault… They’re not getting away with this.” He stared around at them, then looked at Agent Hotchner. “How is your Agent?”

“… He’ll live.” Hotch said, shortly. “Rossi, Morgan and myself are prepared to give full statements, and I’m sure Reid will when he is… able.”

“I appreciate that. I know what he lived through was… horrific. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get these guys to take a plea so your agent won’t have to go through a trial.”

“Thank you, Detective.” Rossi said. Godinski nodded and hurried away.

“Derek!” Came a call. Morgan blinked and turned.

“… Mama?” He said in surprise, a moment before the woman threw her arms around him.

“You didn’t answer my calls, so I called the station. They said you were here and you had been abducted and… and that...” She gasped. A moment later, his sisters walked up. “Is Dr. Reid alright?”

“… Maybe someday.” Morgan sighed, glancing at the dark hospital room. His mother blinked and followed his gaze. She looked up at her son, then slowly walked to the door and peered in. She and her daughters stared in at the young man sleeping in the hospital bed.

“… What happened?” Sara asked, looking at her brother. Morgan shook his head.

“Something bad.” He said. “You don’t need to know the details.”

“… Come with me.” Mrs. Morgan said, taking her son’s hand and dragging him away, his sisters pushing him along after her when he tried to resist.

The Morgan family ended up down at the cafeteria.

“Mama… I need to be with—“

“You NEED to calm down.” Mrs. Morgan said, covering his hand with hers. “Talk to me, baby.”

Morgan looked at his mother, and winced; she knew he was hiding something. “… It’s my fault…”

“What?” Mrs. Morgan gasped. “No, baby… no… this is NOT your fault.”

“… They raped him, mama… they raped him and they beat him and they hurt him and humiliated him… and they did it right in front of me. And I couldn’t stop them! I couldn’t protect him!!! How is this not my fault?!”

 

“I’m his boss. I’m responsible for him… how is this not my fault?”

“… There’s nothing you could have done, Aaron… Neither you, or me, or Morgan…”

“God, and Morgan…” Hotch sighed, closing his eyes as Rossi’s words. “He’s blaming himself for this, I know it.”

“And let me guess. His blaming himself is your fault, too.” Rossi snorted. Hotch just sighed and looked through the window into Reid’s room. JJ was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand in her left hand, and combing through his hair with her fingers with her right hand, and Garcia looked like she was singing softly to him. The boy had his head turned in her direction.

“… How could we let this happen to him?”

“Shit happens.” Rossi said with a shrug, and Hotch stared at him. “You can’t protect everyone from everything.”

“I should have been able to protect HIM from THIS!” Hotch hissed, jabbing his finger at the window.

“You’re too hard on yourself, Aaron.”

“He’s my responsibility…”

“… You’re hopeless.” Rossi groaned as Morgan rejoined them.

“Don’t tell me you’re not feeling any guilt.” Hotch snorted, glaring. “You were there, too.”

“Yeah. I was. And yeah. I feel guilt. I know we should eat something, but the idea of eating is making me sick to my stomach right now… I’ve seen some God awful things in this job, Aaron… but this…” He sighed and shook his head as the three men approached Reid’s hospital room. They stared in on his broken body lying in the bed. “I’ll never forget it…”

Morgan let out a deep sigh.

“Eidetic memory or not…” He said. “None of us will…”


End file.
